


Never Leave a Trace by Copperbadge [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: Download, Explicit Language, Magical Realism, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, References to Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Never Leave a Trace by Copperbadge read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Neal Caffrey can steal souls. Peter Burke has two shadows. Everything's normal...except when it isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Leave a Trace by Copperbadge [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Never Leave A Trace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/757143) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



[ ** ** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Never%20Leave%20a%20Trace%20by%20copperbadge.mp3.zip)

Cover art by Jadesfire

 **Title** : Never Leave a Trace  
**Author** : copperbadge  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : White Collar  
**Character** : Neal/Peter/Elizabeth  
**Rating** : Explicit  
**Warnings** : Graphic Depictions of Violence  
**Summary** : Neal Caffrey can steal souls. Peter Burke has two shadows. Everything's normal...except when it isn't.  
Additional Tags: References to Suicide, Magical Realism, Alternate Universe, Explicit Language  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/757143?view_full_work=true)  
**Length** 0:1:47:37  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Never%20Leave%20a%20Trace%20by%20copperbadge.mp3.zip)


End file.
